Frustrante
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Algunas veces es difícil comprender a quienes te rodean, es algo que ha todos nos pasa y en algunas ocasiones puede llegar a ser frustrante, nosotros lo sabemos. Dedicado a las familias y a la nueva serie de las tortugas. ¡Seamos positivos al estilo Mikey amigos!


Algunas veces es difícil comprender a quienes te rodean, es algo que ha todos nos pasa y en algunas ocasiones puede llegar a ser frustrante, nosotros lo sabemos.

Mi nombre es Donatello, tengo una familia un tanto… singular. Mi padre y maestro en artes marciales Splinter es por mucho mayor a nosotros, incluso podrías decir que es nuestro abuelo. El es muy sabio ya que ha vivido mucho a lo largo de los años y a pesar del tiempo que pesa en sus hombros es sumamente hábil y fuerte, espiritual y físicamente. También es muy protector, algunas veces al punto de la sobreprotección, pero tampoco podemos culparlo, después de todo supongo que es en gran parte nuestra culpa.

Verán, contándome a mi somos cuatro hermanos y a pesar de ser casi de la misma edad y de la misma familia somos muy, muy diferentes los unos a los otros.

Mi hermano Leonardo es el mayor de nosotros o al menos hasta donde sabemos. Nuestro padre nos encontró cuando éramos muy pequeños y por la actitud responsable y protectora de mi hermano dijo que él era el mayor, ninguno tiene grandes problemas con ello, de echo nos gusta pensar en él de esa manera. Además de ser responsable y protector, es muy centrado, serio y empeñoso, su meta es ser el mejor en el arte del ninjutsu y siempre que aprende algo nuevo no lo deja hasta dominarlo, es el más hábil de los cuatro.

Algunas veces llega a ser irritante lo fácil que para él parece ser aprender y dominar muchas cosas, pero supongo que ese es el precio de tener un hermano talentoso, además de que sus cualidades solo potencian sus talentos, lo bueno es que solo es un aveces y lo olvidamos con facilidad, ya que también usa esos talentos para divertirse con nosotros.

Luego esta Raphael que también es mi hermano mayor. Tiene un espíritu apasionado y salvaje, pero también problemas para controlar su ira. Nunca hemos sabido que es lo que la causa con precisión, pero hasta donde él mismo nos ha dejado entender es por nuestra situación… particular. No podemos dejarnos ser visto por el resto de la sociedad, verán nosotros somos un tanto diferentes y por ello muchas personas podrían no aceptarnos, por lo que vivimos ocultos y en las sombras, él dice que esto es lo que le molesta, pero a veces pienso que ni él mismo puede entender el porque, como dije no entender a alguien puede llegar a ser frustrante y creo que no entenderse a si mismo le es aún más frustrante.

A pesar de todo sabemos que siempre podremos contar con él. No le gusta dejar al débil desamparado, muestra de su buen corazón y sentido de justicia. Siempre se hace el rudo aunque es muy protector (sobre todo con Mikey, nuestro hermano menor) y él es el más fuerte en nuestra familia.

Obviamente no puedo olvidarme de mi, siendo el segundo hermano más joven. Siempre he sido calmado y prefiero usar mi cerebro sobre mis músculos al momento de luchar, disfruto mucho el aprender y desde pequeño siempre estudie en mi tiempo libre de los libros que nuestro padre podía conseguirnos. Fue así que llegue a ser considerado el más listo en mi familia y me gane el apodo de Brainiac por parte de mi hermano Raphael. No me quejo, me gusta ayudar y si mi capacidad intelectual es mi talento lo usare con gusto en pos de mi familia.

También soy muy paciente, cualidad que desarrolle al tener que arreglar las cosas que Raph y Mikey rompían. Al principio era muy irritante, recién estaba aprendiendo sobre química, física y electrónica, pero ellos que no tiene paciencia me presionaban casi todos los días, al final ellos que son tan impaciente me enseñaron a tener paciencia.

Por último pero no menos importante esta Michelangelo, el menor de los cuatro. A pesar de lo abrumadora que puede llegar a ser neutra vida él es el más alegre, hiperactivo e imaginativo, siempre con una sonrisa y energía para dar, creo que eso lo hace muy fuerte también y una de las razones por las que Raph es tan apegado a él, aunque en realidad todos lo somos.

Él único problema (claro si es que se puede considerar un problema) es lo irritante que puede llegar a ser. Más de una vez a conseguido que hasta Leo lo reprenda severamente por sus travesuras y normalmente sus bromas contra Raphael son las que me tiene arreglando cosas en nuestro hogar, ni los castigos de nuestro padre logran quitarle el habito de las bromas.

Como puedes ver mi familia tiene miembros muy diversos y es por esto que digo saber lo frustrante que a veces es no poder entender a alguien que quieres. Esto me lleva a recordar el otro día cuando…

Donatello detuvo sus dedos que inquietos ansiaban seguir escribiendo en su diario personal electrónico tras escuchar un sonido estruendoso desde la sala.

- ¡Mikey ven aquí!

- ¡Leo sálvame, Raph va a matarme!

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Mikey?

Donatello en la puerta de su habitación desde el segundo piso observaba como su hermano echando humo perseguía al menor que corría con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos, su padre miraba con rostro cansado pero divertido desde la puerta de su habitación como se perseguían por tercera vez en el día y como Leo sabiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos, que no ayudaba en nada dejándose involucrar por Mikey se ponía en medio tratando de calmar a su enojado hermano, para solo lograr comenzar una discusión entre ellos.

Sí, algunas veces es frustrante no entender a quienes quieres, pero a veces aunque no los entiendas es más divertido de esa forma. Porque esta era una situación que se repetía fácilmente en su hogar, pero en ella no había tensión, no había odio ni verdaderas ganas de matar a nadie y aunque le constaba entender por qué Mikey no paraba de molestar a Rafa si sabía que este lo golpearía después, por qué Rafa no entendía que era mejor ignorar a Mikey si no quería que lo molestara, por qué Leo no dejaba de tratar de calmar a Rafa si sabe que solo terminarían discutiendo o por qué su padre solo los dejaba ser y muchas veces sonreía, incluso bromeaba del caos que sus hermanos desataban, poco le importaba porque en todas estas situaciones era mejor no entender y simplemente dejarse llevar.

Al final siempre terminaban riéndose juntos, como debe ser en un familia. Sin importar si a veces se entendían o no, si a veces eso los frustraba o no, al final siempre estarían juntos porque son una familia.

Dony bajo corriendo las escaleras, listo para formar parte del caos ya sin sentido en la sala de su hogar.

* * *

NA: ¡Sí, yeah, finalmente lo termine! Viva yo, o sí, viva yo xD

Hace un mes o tal vez más, no lo recuerdo con precisión que decidí escribir un fic sobre las tortugas en homenaje a la nueva serie que estrenara en el Nick (yo quiero un crossover entre mis pingüinos y las tortugas :P) Espero que sea buena, tengo grandes expectativas tras los grandes trabajos de Avatar: Ang y Korra.

Espero que les haya gustado, una de las cosas que hacen que me gusten tanto las tortugas es su gran relación familiar. Muchas personas no saben lo que es tener una familia hasta que la pierden: hombres que engañan a sus familias, hijos que se escapan de casa, mujeres que engañan a sus familias, tíos, primos peleados por pequeñeces, conflictos familiares por herencias materiales. Es uno de los aspectos que más disfruto de las tortugas y este fic esta dedicado a eso.


End file.
